


Captain America: The First Valentine

by BlazingJaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingJaya/pseuds/BlazingJaya
Summary: Steve get's a handmade valentine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



Steve sighed with irritation, as he walked through the lobby to Avengers tower. The lobby was decorated with large bouquets of blood red roses, and bunches of red and gold balloons. The reception desk sported two large bowls of candy hearts, and, most disturbingly, one of the interns was dressed up as Cupid, with a mail bag slung over one shoulder. Apparently, Tony Stark was taking Valentine's day seriously this year. Which meant ostentatious and overblown gestures as far as the eye can see, and taking what should be a classy and understated motif and turned it into full blown tacky horror. Hence balloons and candy hearts and a cupid costumed intern delivering Valentines. There was a lot Steve felt the 21st century was getting wrong and Valentine's day was it. What was wrong with a simple card, discretely exchanged? Shaking his head, he walked towards the Avengers private elevator, changing tack slightly to avoid running into Intern Cupid.

 

"Captain Rogers, Sir" the intern called "I've got one for you, hold on a minute" "

"I thought Jarvis had arranged for any cards addressed to me to be handled by the Avengers PR team? I'm not expecting any personal cards, just ones for Captain America?" The intern gulped visibly "This one is different Sir- it's addressed to Captain Steve Rogers, and erm Jarvis said to deliver it to you personally" Steve shrugged.

"Fine. Thank you". He accepted the small envelope held out by the intern and stepped into the elevator. Leaning against the wall, Steve tipped his head back and sighed again. He wasn't in the mood for this. Everyone on his team seemed nicely paired off- Tony had Pepper, Clint and Nat had something, though whatever it was, it wasn't obvious. Thor had Jane. Bruce admittedly was single, but he seemed solidly wedded to Science!. The last few weeks, as everyone discussed their plans, and intended gifts, he'd felt even more left out than usual. Outside of the team, no-one saw him as just plain Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. He was 'Captain America', 'The Star Spangled Man with A Plan' and SHIELD public asset number 1.

 "Captain, I can confirm the card you have been delivered is a personal one, screened by me in advance. It does not represent a threat and is definitely intended as a personal missive to Steve Roger and not your alter-ego"

Steve looked towards the camera, discretely mounted in the elevator ceiling "Thank you, Jarvis. Don't suppose you'll tell me who it's from?"

"That would defeat the point of an anonymous profession of feelings Captain"

Steve chuckled, a rare smile lighting up his face. "I guess so Jarvis. Thank you for handling the mail screenings for me. I appreciate it"

"You are welcome Captain."

Looking thoughtfully at the envelope in his hand, Steve stepped out onto the common floor of the Avengers personal suites. The floor was quiet, although, for some reason smelt of baking cookies- heading round the corner into the kitchen area, he found Darcy mid bake. Darcy was one of the many positives to living in Avengers Tower instead of in an apartment of his own. She'd joined the team when Tony finally persuaded Dr Jane Foster to join Stark R&D- Darcy, her assistant had been a non-negotiable requirement. Tony had readily agreed, and once in situ, Darcy had become assistant to all three of the resident geniuses. She made Jane eat regular meals, and sleep, cut Tony off from coffee and booze whenever he'd over-indulged in either, made sure Bruce had whatever he needed, and made sure he didn't cut himself off from the rest of the team. Pepper and Nat had instantly adopted her as a younger sister. Darcy was fiercely clever, kind and loyal and she humanised the Avengers- she dealt with who they were and not WHAT they were. And she baked. A lot.

Looking up from her mixing bowl Darcy cracked Steve a brilliant smile, and he felt some of the tension leaving his shoulders. He swung himself onto one of the stools that stood against the kitchen counter, taking the opportunity to properly look at the card in his hand as he settled. It was a small card. The envelope looked handmade, and he could see bell flowers pressed into the paper. Unbidden a memory of his mother arose. Sarah Rogers had been a practical woman, and not often given to sentiment. But she had a small album of pictures, including the only picture Steve had of his father. Taken on their wedding day, next to it in the album had been some pressed flowers. Bellflowers. Sarah Rogers had worn them in her hair on her wedding day. "They mean unwavering love" she'd told him every time they looked at the small blue flowers. "And that's what your Da and I had. Unwavering love"

Lost in thought, Steve traced his fingers over the small blue petals. He's hoped for unwavering love, though it had been a dream really. No girl would want asthmatic, half deaf, scrawny Steve Rogers to wed- he'd leave her a widow quick enough, and lord knows any children he'd father would be sick and small as well. And once he'd been woken from the ice. Well. Women were interested in Captain America, and not in Steve Rogers. Flipping the envelope Steve looked at the neat script on the front. Whoever had made this card had put a great deal of effort into it. The penmanship was beautiful, and written in proper ink. Biro's might be a lot more convenient and cheaper than a proper fountain pen, but they just weren't the same in his opinion. Anything that needed to be written well should be written in proper ink.

 Steve was shaken from his thoughts by movement at his elbow. Darcy placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of him, and then slid a plate loaded with a single chocolate brownie next to it. "Happy Valentines Day Steve" she murmured, and then wandered away to the common room sofa's with her ever present I-pod. Time to open this envelope, he thought to himself. Lifting the flap he pulled the card inside free. 

Made of a simple cream card, the front featured a picture of Steve, relaxed and laughing, a hot dog in one hand, and a beer in the other. He was wearing a Patriots jersey, basketball cap on his head turned backwards. It had been taken at the SuperBowl - Tony had taken the whole team, citing a need for team bonding, and Steve had had a perfect evening. For an evening he'd been Steve Rogers with his friends. Inside, the same meticulous handwriting greeted him. 

Steve, You are the best man I've ever known.

 "I am yours as the summer air at evening is 

Possessed by the scent of linden blossoms, 

As the snowcap gleams with light 

Lent it by the brimming moon. 

Without you I’d be an unleafed tree

 Blasted in a bleakness with no Spring. 

Your love is the weather of my being. 

What is an island without the sea?" 

Affectionately, 

Your Valentine 

He recognised the poem too- he'd been trying to catch up on 70 years of missed culture. Darcy had sent him link after link, including a link to the academy of American poets website. She'd given him a list of poems he had to read and this one- by Daniel Hoffman, a New York native, who'd been a kid at the same time as Steve had, had hit him like a punch to the gut. Picking up the coffee Darcy had placed in front of him, he took an absent minded sip. Why would someone be sending him a Valentine- a thoughtful, carefully constructed, made with love and attention valentine? The haul of cards sent to Captain America had been the polar opposite of this one- ostentatious mass produced cards, varying from the cloyingly sentimental to the licentious. This card was sweet. Measured. It promised understanding and genuine affection, rather than overblown hysterical adoration of an ideal. 

The only problem was it's anonymity. He'd have to work out who it was from and see if she wanted to go to dinner. "Jarvis, who is the card from?"

 "Apologies Captain Rogers but I am unable to say. I promised the young lady in question that I would ensure you had to realise by yourself" 

Steve shrugged. Asking Jarvis had been worth a shot. Still the list would limited. The number of people who could have access to pictures from the SuperBowl outing was limited, the number of people Jarvis would allow access to was limited and so really it had to be someone close to the Avengers team. Taking a bite of the brownie in front of him Steve closed his eyes in bliss. Darcy really did make the best brownies. She was a wonder that girl really. Pretty as a pin up, graced with baking abilities that were frankly sinful, a mouth like a navvy and bravery in spades she was one of his favourite people. She always seemed to know what he needed. 

He suddenly sat bolt upright. Darcy had been at the SuperBowl. And was forever taking pictures She knew he liked poetry- had recommended that poet in particular. She was always doing crafty things. Jarvis loved her. She knew about the language of flowers- she'd once spent an afternoon decoding a bouquet Jane had received from Thor.

 Steve swung off the stool and headed into the seating area. Before he thought to hard about it, he leant over Darcy and kissed her.It was perfect. She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her lips were soft, and she made a small moan of satisfaction as he deepened the kiss. Pulling away, Steve looked at her.

 "Bellflowers, then Doll? I've never had a Valentine before, never mind a handmade one. Forgive me for being a putz and not asking sooner. Have dinner with me?" 

"On one condition" 

"Name it"

 "You give me some more of those kisses" 

"Anytime Doll. Anytime"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies for the lateness, this is for ozhawk as part of the Steve x Darcy Valentines Fic exchange. 
> 
> It's rather terrifying for a new writer to get a BigNameFan for a fic exhange, so I hope my tiny offering is ok.


End file.
